


Little Blair Riding Hood

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Song lyric story, sarcastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something evil is lurking around Naomi and Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blair Riding Hood

Little Blair Riding Hood - Patt

 

Blair was getting ready to go to the University when the phone rang. 

"Sandburg." 

Naomi's normally sweet and calm voice, was shrill and panicked. "Sweetie, someone is over here and they might hurt me. Help me." 

"I'll be right there, Mom. You hang on." 

He dressed quickly and put on his velvet cape with the hood, since the rain had started again. 

As he drove over he was trying to figure out what was going on. Why would someone be bothering Naomi? Everyone loved her. 

There was a man standing in the middle of the road in a daze. Blair honked and drove around him. Normally, he would have stopped but he had no time today. 

When he got up to Naomi's apartment he opened the door and found her lying dead on the floor. He threw back his head and howled in anguish. He couldn't believe he hadn't gotten there in time. 

Blair turned his head and saw something he never thought he would see. It was a man, but a man that was half wolf. Do werewolf's really exist? As the wolf came closer, Blair started screaming for help. 

The man that Blair had drove around was coming out of his daze and heard Blair's howls of anguish. He started running towards the sound. He knew it was far away, but he could try and get there in time. 

Blair finally stopped screaming and said, "Who are you?" 

"My name is Brackett. I used to work for the Government and this is what they did to me. Now I must feed every single night with a full moon. What is your name?" 

"Blair. So why don't you eat animals?" Blair asked. 

"They don't taste as good as humans do. Stalling me isn't going to work." Brackett said. 

"Wait a minute. It's daytime, how come you're eating people in the daytime. It's supposed to be at night." 

"I feed for one entire day after a full moon. Don't ask me. I just do what I think I have to." 

"Why Naomi?" 

"She's beautiful. I liked the way she looked. I liked the way she smelled and I liked the way she tasted." Brackett licked his chops over and over again. 

Blair decided to taunt the wolf, "I will never forgive you and I'm putting a curse on you. A Sentinel will find you and you will be destroyed. This will happen very soon. You better hurry up and eat me, you asshole." 

"What is a Sentinel?" Brackett was intrigued. 

"They are Watchmen of Cities and Tribes. They can hear, taste, see, touch and smell things that no one else can. He will be your downfall." 

"Do you write Children's books? That is just too funny. You really think I'm one bit frightened of a Sentinel? Give me a break. I'll eat him too." Bracket was cackling and wringing his hands. 

There were a couple of loud bangs at the door before it came falling into the apartment. There stood the most beautiful man Blair had ever seen. He looked down at his dead mom and whispered, "Sorry, Mom." 

"Is this your Sentinel?" Brackett asked laughing hard. 

"Yes, it is." Blair answered. 

"Blair, get away from him." The Sentinel said softly. 

Blair moved quickly and left the Wolf alone by the kitchen. The stranger pulled out his gun and shot him five times. 

"That won't work. He's a werewolf." Blair informed the man. 

"This worked, they were silver bullets." 

"Who are you? And why would you have silver bullets in your gun?" 

"Detective Jim Ellison. We've been trying to find him for a month now. I figured the silver bullets couldn't hurt. I've been having trouble with my senses so I'm not at the top of my game. Then when I heard you screaming for help, I knew things would be all right. 

"You heard me outside?" Blair asked. 

"I heard you about six blocks away." 

"You are a Sentinel. You are now my blessed protector." 

"Would you like to have dinner tonight?" Jim asked. 

"Well, I shouldn't, considering my mom is lying dead on the floor. But I really like you and I don't want to miss out. How about after we get things set up at the morgue?" 

Jim pulled his cell phone out and said, "Sounds perfect, Blair. I'm going to call this in and then you can tell me more about this Sentinel business." 

"Would you like to go to my mother's service with me?" 

"Sure. I would be pleased to accompany you." 

"Do you realize I just made a date with you for my mother's funeral? And I did it while were standing here staring at her. She would love that." Blair laughed. 

"You can tell me all about her at dinner. She sounds like a great lady." Jim smiled and knew he had found his other half. 

Once everything was done they walked down the stairs together. Jim looked over at Blair in his hooded cape and said, "I love the cape. Very sexy." 

"I'll wear it tonight and nothing else." Blair teased. 

Jim began to choke on his own saliva. Blair was beating on his back and said, "You're never going to win me over if you don't stop choking. I'm going to have to Guide you all the time, aren't I?" 

Jim smiled and asked, "You're going to give me a run for my money, aren't you?" 

"You bet your boots I am. Let's get this all taken care of and we'll stop by the music store." Blair suggested. 

"The music store?" 

"Yeah, I'm going to get a CD of Sam the Sham and the Pharaoh's, Hey There Little Red Riding Hood, to play at her service." 

Jim couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. "And you think your mom would have thought that was fun?" 

"Oh yeah. She had a great sense of humor. It'll be perfect." 

"Like her son?" 

"I'm not perfect, believe me. But I can work on it." Blair teased. 

The two men walked side by side and somehow knew that this was meant to be. Sentinel and Guide, forever. 

 

The End 

 

Author's Acknowledgments: This is for Lisa. She asked for this, so blame her. All hate mail goes to wmlisa@comcast.net 

LI'L RED RIDING HOOD (Ronald Blackwell) - Sam The Sham And The Pharaohs  
Owoooooooo!   
Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood.   
Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,   
You sure are looking good.   
You're everything a big bad wolf could want.   
Listen to me.   
Little Red Riding Hood   
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone.  
Owoooooooo!   
What big eyes you have,  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.  
So just to see that you don't get chased   
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.   
What full lips you have.   
They're sure to lure someone bad.  
So until you get to grandma's place   
I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.  
I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on   
Until I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone.  
Owoooooooo!   
Little Red Riding Hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't.  
Owoooooooo!   
What a big heart I have-the better to love you with.   
Little Red Riding Hood   
Even bad wolves can be good.  
I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side.  
Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place.  
Little Red Riding Hood   
You sure are looking good   
You're everything that a big bad wolf could want.  
Owoooooooo! I mean baaaaaa! Baaa?


End file.
